KiLlEr
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines Pines stumble on a mystery that's too bug for them to solve. And met a few, new, creepy friends.
1. Intro

"Dipper and Mable Pines, humm the names ring a bell, but I can't place the face..."

...

"Those names, they go together, and Maple also fitts with them..."

...

"Sound like twin names..."

...

"Hey! That's my last name.."

...

I shake my head at their answers. They knew them so well. I guess I'll be the only one who'll remember them, and a few of the Proxies.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two children playing. That's how it started. Isn't always the little things that start huge wars... I was in the woods, watching. The girl took the boy's book. She played keep away, till she threw it in the woods. It landed by my feet, making me step back.

The boy saw me. "Hey, who are you?" he asked. I did not answer, and turned around and ran till I did not see the boy.

I climbed up into my tree, just in case the boy decided to chase after me.

...

POV: Dipper Pines

I watched as the girl ran into the woods, a part of me wanted to chase her, but, she seemed out of place. She just rubbed me the wrong way.  
"Hey, Dipper, I'm going to town," Mable waved good bye as I stood their staring.

"Uh-hu," I nodded.

I decided to go inside, and I read my jornal, trying to find what the girl was. Nothing about her. I snickered, I'd been searching this thing for hours, and all I got that lived in the forest and stalked were: Slenderman, Proxies, Gnomes, Killers, and Pixies. BUT SHE WAS NONE OF THEM! I pinched between my eyes. What was she?

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel came in, distracting me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a boyfriend!"she screamed.

"Who is it?" I asked, now wondering if she kidnapped someone.

"Ty, he has a sister named Sky," Mabel yelled.

"Please, Tell me you didn't kidnap two teen," I said.

"No, Ty's coming for dinner," Mabel yelled as she jumped on her bed.

"Did you ask Stan?" I asked.

"Yep," Mable answered.

...Dinner time...

I sat at the table waiting for Mable's mystery boy. Finaly, after ten minutes someone knocked on the door.

Mable ran to get it. Soon a black haired biy came and sat down. This boy had on a hoodie, and jeans. His hoodie was blue.

"So, Ty, where do you live?" I asked.

"Forest," he answered as he stuffed his mouth.

"Okay..." I nodded.

"Can Ty spend the night?" Mable asked Stan. Stan nodded and went into the living room to watch Grandpa The Kid.

...

I got anoyed with my twin and her boyfriend, so I went into the living room. No one was out there. I did still her Mable and her boyfriend though, so I decided I'd sleep outside.

It was a cold-ish night. I had a blanket and pillow. But as I tried to sleep, I couldn't shake the felling I was being watched...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Mable

That morning I found Dipper, eating his shirt ooutside. Apperently, we were too loud, so he went outside, then he was watched.

So, my brother was being paranoied basicaly. "Dipper, Ty and I are going to town," I waved good bye to him. I planed on having him and Sky meating. I mean, he and Sky might become girlfriend and boyfriend.

...

POV: Dipper

What ever. I rolled my eyes at Mable when she said "I'll be back in a bit."

I decided I'd take a walk in the woods... that is, untill I saw Jeff the Killer! I ran back to the shack screaming. I ran into the gift shop and saw Soos.

"Soos! Soos! I just saw Jeff the Killer out in the woods!" I yelled.

"Okay," Soos said nodding.

"Wait! What did you say?" a girl asked.

"I saw Jeff the killer, why do you wanna know?" I asked.

"Thanks, umm... reasons," the girl took out a note book and scribbled down a note.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Oh, the name's Helan, Helan Webber," the girl held out a hand.

"So, why do you wanna know?" I asked again.  
"I'll tell you if you do two things," Helan said with a sly smile

"Okay."

"One, what's your name?"

"Dipper Pines."

"Okay, Dipper, if you meet me at midnight at Freddy Fazbear's I'll tell you," the girl handed me a note before running out the door.

I unfolded the note. It had a picture of a bear, chicken, bunny, and fox, with pizza in hand, and under them it said Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, midnight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Helan

I waited for the boy to show up, as I painted my nail. It was about elleven fifty. I looked around. No one had moved yet of course. I chuckeled. We were so simalar.

...POV Dipper Pines...

I waited till everyone was asleep before walking to town. I snuck out my window, carefull not to wake Mable.

When I steped outside, it felt like eyes were on me. I hated it out here. Anyone could sneak up on me and kill me any second.

I hopped in the go-kart and put it on full speed, to head to town quicker. There were a few bumps that made me go up a bit, and once I hit my head on the roof, but besides that, it was a nice smooth ride.

I got there one minute before midnight. I saw one door was open, calling for my entrance.

I walked in and was greeted by cobweds and a horrid smell. The smell of rotting meat. I looked around and saw a figure. It was a girl's figure. I walked over to them.

"Hey Dip, like my hide out?" Helan asked.

"This place is your's?" I asked.

"Mostly, they still live here though, so I share it," Helan said. Who is they?

"Okay, so why did you asked about what I saw earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, that's simple," Helan exlacaimed.

"It is, then why did I have. to come here?" I asked.

"becuase, I want a friend, and the reasoning of my asking is, I wantē to see if this was the correct town," Helan answered both questions.

"Okay, but don't you have friends?" I asked.

"In a way, but they're all ghosts," Helan answered frowning.

"G-Ghosts?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're really nice to me."

"Where are they?"  
"Oh, right behind you," Helan answered with a smug smile stuck to her face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Authour's note: Sorry, I know, it's short, and it probly sucks. Whelp, hope you enjoyed it, hopefully see ya next chapter, Angel B Witchen out ; )


End file.
